Nang Ngumiti ang Langit:Rules and Regulations
The following is a list of rules and guidelines applied on the Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit Wiki that explain and describe standards that all users should attempt to follow in order to maintain a comfortable atmosphere on the wiki. Violation of these can lead to administrative action. If you are unsure and you have any questions regarding any rule or guideline, then please contact the site staff. General *All users are expected to assume good faith. *No plagiarism from any sources. This includes foreign websites, photos, and videos. *Do not cheat for badges. Indication includes repetitive, alternating, and unnecessary edits. *Usernames which are used for impersonation or are deliberately offensive will not be tolerated. *Users are not allowed to commit sockpuppetry or meatpuppetry. *Block evasion is strictly prohibited. Users may be reported to Fandom if they persist. *Articles must be created and written in English at all times. **However, profile pages and messages may be in other languages. *Wikilawyering is forbidden. *Conflicts of interest will not be tolerated. *The Nang Ngumiti ang Langit Wiki is a public domain and no editor owns anything. *All users are to be treated equally regardless of race, nation, political views, religion, and their place of origin. Housekeeping *All users must be at least 13 years of age. *All users must have a valid account on Fandom to edit. *All users must adhere to Fandom's Terms of Use. Editing *All users are expected to follow our editing guidelines. *Only information about Nang Ngumiti ang Langit by ABS-CBN is allowed in articles. *Do not commit vandalism to any page on the wiki. *Do not insert wrong, absurd, or unnecessary information into articles. *Do not insert false rumors, or unconfirmed information, into articles. *Do not create a pointless or absurd page. *Edit wars are strictly prohibited. *Do not misuse the edit summary field. *Do not leave a new article creation or an edit half-finished. *Do not insert NSFW and/or explicit material. *Do not edit someone else's user page. **If you wish to edit it, receive permission from the user beforehand (unless it is for the purpose of maintenance). Communication *Do not use profanity. Nang Ngumiti ang Langit is a child-friendly show, please refrain from using harsh language. If you do use it, your comment will be edited with a nice word in its place, and a warning. However, expressions are permitted to use. (Ex. darn, heck, gosh, omg, etc) *No spamming. *Never disrespect, insult, or abuse any user of this wiki. *No name-calling. *Do not threaten or blackmail other users. *Do not troll or harass other users. *Do not taunt or provoke other users. *No sexually suggestive insults or remarks. *No flaming of any kind. *Do not wantonly type your comment in all capitals. *Avoid gossiping about other users. *Avoid picking a fight. *Asking for a user's personal information should be avoided. Posting *Do not create absurd/irrelevant/low-effort blog posts. *Do not start absurd/irrelevant threads in the . **Avoid posting forum threads in wrong categories. *Do not remove a warning thread from your Message Wall. *Do not remove a thread from another user's Message Wall without notice. **If you wish to remove it, check the "Notify an Admin" box. *For your own safety, it is recommended that you do not post personal information about yourself, such as your school, home address, etc. *Do not post NSFW and/or explicit material. Consequences